Talk:Annapolis Planet
in my opinion there should be few more Fleet Command Center locations. i may have idea for a few. Gnume (talk) 00:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Go right ahead..if they make sense (and I know they will) I use them in the rewrite too. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 05:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) i was thinking Fleet Sector Command Center on each of the Lyrec Class Battleships and maybe one bigger one an the USS Devastator. but with the USS Dominator having full Fleet Command Center on board. probably on the active rotation. and probably with copies of nelson 1 & 2 on board. Gnume (talk) 06:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Here is a secret...well actually a Spoiler.. The Union is secretly planing to finally eliminate the Kermac and the Galactic Council, even before Eric came on the scene and gifted the Union with Seenian Battle ships. It was not lost to the planers of the Fleet that the Devi is making a big impact where ever she goes (projection of force) So they started designing and building a new Class of battle ship. An all Union development, but using elements and pieces of the Seenian Depot on Arsenal III. (The depot Eric finds is not the first the Union knows about or has) The very reason for Arsenal is to protect what they found on Arsenal III. Officially and as far as Stahl knows the depot is sealed, but the promisse of Tech Level 11 ships and weapons independent of the Devi (and Stahl) was a strong motivator to the Gray Ghosts to start designing and building a new ship class.. the Union Class. A prototype is revealed in 5049. It is a Union built (Not Seenian) but using Seenian parts and UNI weapons (The Uni elements have been discovered on Koken Moon and also salvaged from destroyed or captured Siucra Ships) The new ship is built with many of the systems tested with the Tigershark and with a true AI (build by Mother Machine) The first new ship is called the USS Megalodon ( the Tigershark was not the only ship of Project Fish) but it took much longer to built. After 5049 Arsenal III is revealed (to the Assembly ) and the existence of the second depot (found by Eric) is revelaed to the The Covered committee . Simutaneous NAVINT and the Gray Cats reveal to the Assembly (and thus to the Galactic Public) that the Kermac are the ones that "call" the Y'All and use a device to direct their path. (Evidence found by Erica and her crew as they discovered the Crucible ) The Klack , the Nul and the Wurgus who had suffered the most in previous Y'All attacks call for war and to end the Kermac threat forever. War is declared in 5050 and the Lyrec battle ships (those who are ready) are deployed and the new USS Megalodon is revealed to the Union Public. The Decission is made to use Eric's Command Codes to activate the Second (fully funcitional) Depot and use the parts and elements stored there (as well as the Seeinan robots) to assemble the rest of the Lyrec battle ships stored in parts (there are parts for 20) (A second Karmat Class frame is also there but not all the parts needed) The new assembled Lyrec class ships are built from ground up with Union conform design elements. In 5060 the Galactic Council is defeated, the Kermac eliminated and Kermac Prime turned into a "Parking Lot" by Stahl himself. The surviving Kermac flee and leave the M-0 Galaxy. By then a new threat is discovered...a Tech Level 11 society seeking to incoroprate the Local group into their Empire... This is a glimpse into the future of the GC stories and after the Eric Olafson / Dark One story arc. If you want . You can NAME the 10 new Lyrec ships and come up with the Design and specifications for the USS Megalodon. If your description and design makes sense (I am sure it will) I use it in the stories. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) am if im not mistaken Eric's Command Codes for ther two seenien depots he discovered work only for him. and we were talking about Fleet Command Centers. so how did the conversation reach here ? Gnume (talk) 07:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You are a hard man my friend..;-) I tried to provide you with a little Bonus thank you. Yes your idea about mobile command centers is a good one. The Marines have a few of those already, Mobile HQ's with the Beachhead transporters (who are huge ships on their own but of course not Battle ships) If you want you can implement your idea in GalNet Wiki info. Eric can transfer or expand his command coded to others. He is still a Union Fleet Officer at that time and the Assembly asked / ordered him to give the Codes/ Access..No worries Erica is okay with that after they see what they see... Now I gave you a glimpse into the future..offered you to name a few ships...ah well...Won't happen again .. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 09:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) maybe ill have a name for them but i will need to think of it. and the seenien depot system is not connected to union networks so any expansion of codes would need to be done in person. and each person will need to be authorized. Gnume (talk) 11:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) maybe ill have a name for them but i will need to think of it. and the seenien depot system is not connected to union networks so any expansion of codes would need to be done in person. and each person will need to be authorized. -- You shold remember that we are talking about "future" events. I have not reached the ysr 5050 in official writing yet. The events that make Erica agree to giove the codes away are yet to unfold. By 5050 Planet Peppermint, and the nearby depot are Union Planets. While the story of Erica finding the depot remains..it will be sightly different in the rewrite..Only cosmetic differences of course. But he can simply give authorization to lets say Stahl ,just like Orthbeer the Antoo ghost did to him. And yes it must be done in person Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) i think i have two names for the ships now. USS Star Gazer and the USS Star Walker. USS Star Walker : outfitted with the most advanced engines in the union (including the USS Tigershark), large scale energy sources and large energy to matter replicators for atoms to be used in normal molecular build system for food for the crew and parts for the ship and its gear, has an 8 layer shield, at peace time attached to the long range explorer fleet (the armed explorers) and serve as the flag ship. captain must be an active navy officer even when attached to explorer fleet. no dual command. USS Star Gazer : special adaptation to be able to enter and pass thru a core of a star. ship has tools to destroy or alter stars and star systems. rumors say the ship possess experimental equipment to construct new stars and star system from stellar dust or by matter forged atoms. 12 layer shields. may during peace time be attached to the green fleet. Gnume (talk) 12:35, June 6, 2013 (UTC) any response ? Gnume (talk) 13:29, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay in general sounds good, but the Ships you describe are no longer Tech Level 9 . The Star Gazer able to destroy or alter Star Systems ..and even construct them .That's TL 12 .Not even the Seeinans, the UNI or the PREE could do that. Now the Wurgus are able to construct stars and planets but it takes them many hundred and sometimes 1000 years and more to do such things. But those Ships could possibly Be ships from a Distant Future (When the Union reaches Tech Level 12). The USS Star Walker well she is theoretically possible if Seenian Technology of the Depots is used. I think we can make the USS Star Walker the "Ship hero" of the next installment ark (after the Eric Olafson Stories).. Maybe McElligott authorized the use of Seenian Tech on a new Construct . especially facing a new Enemy. Is that something you could agree on? I love to incorporate your ideas in my stories and the GC Universe but the USS Star Walker won't fit at least not for the time / tech level we are in right now. Okay? VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 14:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC)